La idiotez tiene fecha, San Valentín
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: -¿Qué pasa, Fudou-kun? ¿No sabes en qué consiste San Valentín? - dijo algo nerviosa la azulina con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. - La chica ofrece algo al chico que le gusta y si éste lo acepta... es que corresponde sus sentimientos. -Eso es una idiotez. La reacción de la chica fue más rápida de lo que Fudou había pensado. ¿Cómo lo arreglará? ¡Feliz San Valentín!


¡Hola, hola, minna-san!

Bueh, esto salió hace poco de mi cabeza porque me aburría mientras me habían tomado prestado el ordenador. Y tras recuperarlo, empecé a hacerlo y aquí está. Creo que el final no me ha quedado tan genial como me hubiese querido pero bueno, creo que en casi todo lo que escribo hay cosas que no me terminan de convencer... supongo que es el defecto de que soy algo perfeccionista en todo cuanto hago e_é que se le va a hacer. Juzguen vosotros mismos~ Y acercándose como se acerca la fecha de San Valentín pues, sentía que tenía que hacer algo relacionado con ello.

Me gustaría dedicarlo a parte de l s fans de esta parejita, en especial, a** Kani14 **porque bueh, ella lo sabe :3 Me encanta hablar con ella y por ella, nacen estos aportes del más sexy de todos con la manager más monosa *^* Así que nada, esperaré impaciente saber si gusta y qué parece.

¡Y ahí va! ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

Espero que dejen algún review o algún fav para saber si gustó 3 ¡Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad!

¡Ja nee~!

* * *

**Disclaimer; **Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5, yo sólo tomo los personajes por pura diversión e imaginación.

* * *

**Fudou – Haruna **

El Raimon se preparaba para ir a los entrenamientos. Algunos ya se encontraban en el campo, mientras que otros, como Sakuma y Fudou recién llegaban a los vestuarios. Se dirigieron cada cual a su taquilla. Fudou escuchaba que Sakuma le hablaba sobre algo de un partido que vio en el que habían unas super técnicas increíbles. Al abrir su taquilla, cayó una nota a sus pies. Dejó de escuchar a su amigo y se agachó con curiosidad a mirar la nota.

_¿Puedo verte en diez minutos? Estaré del club de periodismo. No tardes, tengo cosas que hacer... _

_Haruna._

El castaño frunció el ceño. ¿Haruna le había dejado una nota en su taquilla? ¿Desde cuando la manager se dedicaba a ir dejando notas en las taquillas? Observó de reojo a Sakuma, él seguía en lo suyo. Releyó nuevamente la nota y metió sus cosas personales dentro. Dejó un segundo la nota en aquellas cuatro paredes metálicas y se colocó el uniforme del equipo. Agarró la nota y la metió dentro de su bolsillo.

-Tierra llamando a Fudou~ - canturreó el del parche dando un par de golpecitos a la cabeza del dorsal 8 del Raimon. Éste por fin reaccionó y parpadeó mirando a su amigo. - ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? No me has hecho ni caso desde... a saber cuando. - dijo el joven mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

-Oh, no, nada. Es sólo que estaba pensando...

-¿En qué? - preguntó aunque rápidamente, mostró una sonrisa divertida. - O mejor dicho, ¿en quién?

Cerró la taquilla de golpe e ignoró la pregunta con doble sentido de su amigo.

-Vamos, nos están esperando. - mencionó simplemente.

Salieron al campo donde sus compañeros y amigos estaban esperando para poder ponerse a entrenar. Tenían un partido amistoso contra el Kidokawa Seishu, el antiguo equipo de Goenji Shuuya antes de haber dejado temporalmente el fútbol y luego haberse unido al Raimon. Es por eso, que quería terminar algunas super técnicas ya que seguro que tendrían preparadas bastantes cosas para ellos.

Pasaron veinte minutos mientras se enfrentaban entre dos equipos. Natsumi y Aki observaban el partido con una sonrisa. El oji verde observaba demasiado al banquillo. ¿Es que Haruna de verdad iba a estar esperando en el club en vez de ir al campo y hablarle allí? ¿Qué cosa tenía que hablar y precisamente en el club de periodismo? Pasados veinte minutos, el chico terminó pidiendo una pausa para él para beber agua. Mientras salía del campo, las managers le ofrecieron una toalla y una bebida pero éste las ignoró sin decir nada y pasó por delante de ellos.

-¿No le notáis un poco raro hoy? - preguntó extrañado Tsunami.

-Nada fuera de lo normal. - comentó Kidou de forma simple. - ¡Venga, continuemos sin él!

El dorsal 8, corría por los pasillos del Raimon y abrió de golpe la puerta del club de periodismo. Pero aparentemente nadie se encontraba allí.

-¿Haruna? - preguntó el chico entrando más y observando todo el club. - Haruna, ¿estás aquí?

Pero sólo hallaba silencio.

Se sentó en una silla y se acomodó. Tarde o temprano, estaba seguro de que llegaría...

….Y pasada una hora, la puerta del club se habría recibiendo a la manager de cabellos azulados cargada con unas carpetas. Fudou se incorporó al verla y ésta se sorprendió de verle allí.

-¡Fudou-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él metió la mano en su bolsillo y se lo enseñó. Haruna observó aquel blanco papel y se mordió el labio inferior bajo la atenta mirada de esos verdes ojos que no dejaban de analizarla, como pasaba siempre.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar con nosotros en el entrenamiento.

-Ya, bueno, me dijeron de ayudar y como allí estáis sobrados pues... - dijo con una torpe sonrisa y una risa nerviosa.

-Mientes fatal, Haruna.

La chica soltó un suspiro y dejó todas las carpetas en la mesa más cercana. Agarró el papel de Fudou y se lo quedó ella.

-¿Lo ha visto alguien?

-No. Supuse que no querrías. Además, ¿por qué debería importar? - quiso saber él.

De pronto, la chica se acercó a la mesa más grande y abrió un cajón. Sacó de ahí un pequeño paquete, envuelto en una caja roja y un lazo blanco. Fudou lo miró parpadeante y alzó su verde mirada hacia la oji azul.

-¿De qué va todo esto? - preguntó al ver como se acercaba lentamente y le ofrecía aquel pequeño obsequio.

-¿Qué pasa, Fudou-kun? ¿No sabes en qué consiste San Valentín? - dijo algo nerviosa la azulina con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. - La chica ofrece algo al chico que le gusta y si éste lo acepta... es que corresponde sus sentimientos. - habló velozmente por los nervios y el color de su cara se volvía mucho más rojo.

Eso significaba que... ¿Haruna gustaba de él? Volvió a observar aquel regalo y luego a la chica.

-Eso es una idiotez. - soltó sin poder evitarlo, guardando una de sus manos en el bolsillo.

La reacción de la chica fue más rápida de lo que Fudou había pensado. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a poder decir nada más. Ella bajó la cabeza y se abrazó al regalo saliendo corriendo por su lado. Chocó levemente con el brazo del chico pero eso no impidió su marcha. Fudou la observó dejar el club de periodismo y chasqueó la lengua. ¿Por qué uno no podía terminar nunca de hablar...? Sacó su mano del bolsillo y salió al pasillo viendo como giraba una de las esquinas. Enseguida echó a correr en la misma dirección y vio la puerta del baño de chicas abrirse y que ella entraba.

Fudou abrió la misma puerta por la que la chica había entrado y apoyó su espalda en la puerta, observando su espalda.

-¿Por qué has salido corriendo?

-Porque es vergonzoso... no sé ni siquiera como mirarte a la cara. Yo... simplemente no sé por qué pensé que quizá podías aceptarlo... - la voz de la azulina sonaba temblorosa como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de llorar. La notaba nerviosa y decepcionada. - Pero debí imaginar que tú... en fin, no eres de fechas, ni de sentimientos... pero últimamente, pensé que tú y yo...

Fudou, cansado de oír a la chica se acercó a grandes zancadas. Rodeó su cintura y la giró haciendo que sus brazos reposasen en el pecho del chico haciendo que el regalo cayese al suelo. La acorraló en la pared ante los ojos de sorpresa de Haruna. Lo miró sin entender y observó el regalo que estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Después, sus ojos azules se posaron en aquellos verdes, en esa mirada tan intensa que sentía que la desnudaba con la mirada.

-No quería enf... - no logró terminar.

Sus labios fueron callados con la unión de los de Fudou sobre los suyos.

Haruna abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, por no esperarlo para nada. Pero cerró los ojos al igual que el chico y se dejó llevar por él, sintiendo los labios del chico sobre los suyos y disfrutando del que era su primer beso. Las manos del chico la mantenían cerca de su cuerpo y Haruna agarró levemente la camiseta creando algunas arrugas en ellas.

Se separaron lentamente y abrieron los ojos casi a la par.

Ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Él se inclinó para besar lentamente sus labios y morder el labio superior de la chica para separarse de pronto y dirigirse a por el regalo. Se agachó y lo cogió con cuidado a pesar de haber caído de golpe. Se giró y se lo mostró.

-Estará algo chafado. - murmuró la azulina aún con sus mejillas ardiendo y con un hormigueo en su estómago que acentuaba sus nervios. Lo que había hecho realmente la había sorprendido. Había pensado que la había rechazado y sin embargo...

-Pero sabrá igual. - respondió él mientras regresaba frente a ella.

Haruna jugueteó con sus dedos, sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir. No se esperaba que fuese a ser aceptado el regalo de esa manera. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo volvió a mirar, encontrando nuevamente esa mirada en ella. Sólo en ella.

-A partir de ahora si quiero besarte delante frente a todo el mundo, lo haré. - dijo con cierto toque firme, decidido y en cierto modo tierno.

Sonrió sonrojada y asintió con la cabeza. Se atrevió a rodear su cuello y se acercó a sus labios lentamente mientras él esperaba ver que hacía. Le gustaba ver que se atrevía a acercarse, a tocarle. Al fin y al cabo, ahora podía decir que era suya, ¿no? Ella le había dado su regalo de San Valentín, él lo había aceptado y le había regalado y robado su primer beso. Que siempre es más bonito que esperarlo, ¿o no?

-Y si quiero espantar a las chicas que se cuelan en los vestuarios a dejarte absurdas cartas de amor y quemarlas, lo haré.

Fudou sonrió divertido por esas palabras y ella se la devolvió del mismo modo.

-Me parece perfecto. - aceptó él atrayendo su cuerpo nuevamente a él y uniendo nuevamente sus labios.

En el momento en el que saliese de aquellos baños y cumpliese con su palabra, sabía que iba a tener más de un millón de discusiones y peleas con el genio de la estrategia pero, ¿qué importaba? Kidou podía ser su hermano protector y todo el genio que quisiese, pero en cuanto a peleas... él era el As. Además del ladrón del corazón de su preciosa hermanita pequeña.

Y desde luego, no iba a dejar que se le escapase. Nunca.

**FIN**


End file.
